The Return of a Ghost
by Tink Bellflower
Summary: A ghost from the pasts returns but is this person a ghost or someone else completely. How will this affect the NCIS and her partner. Sorry for the bad summary. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Moretti what's up?" asked Moretti's partner.

"Well nothing. You know usual." said Detective Daniel "Danny" Moretti who was an Italian with dirty blonde hair, blue-green eyes, a wonderful body, in his early thirties, and about two hundred pounds.

"So what's this about?"

"Possible Navy Officer but we don't know for sure. She was strangled and then shot just like the others and left barely any evidence."

"Barely any evidence, well that's a start. That's more than the other crime scenes."

"Yea I know and I'm grateful for that."

"So then forensics in there already."

"Yea, going over everything with a fine tooth comb," said Moretti just when his phone rings.

"Who was it?"

"It was Chief," said Moretti.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to tell me that NCIS is taking over the crime scene you know how it is."

"Yea but that doesn't change how I fell. I hate them, this. They think they can just walk all over us."

"I know but the thing you should know its Gibbs' team so you know what that means. When they come you should make yourself scarce, you know."

"Yea, I know. But the thing is this case it's important. Being the fact it has to do with the Secret Serial Killer."

"Yea I tell you when they get here. If they decide they still want the case you know they can't make up their minds."

Moretti's partner then exits the living and goes into the hall presumably going to the victim's bedroom where she was murdered. Moretti stayed there waiting for the NCIS team and after waiting not even five minutes they entered the house.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs this is Special Agents DiNozzo and McGee and Officer David," said Special Agent Gibbs.

"I guessing you want us to hand over the scene to you am I right?" asked Moretti.

"Yes are you the officer in charge here?" asked Gibbs.

"No that would be my partner"

"Where is she?"

"In the victim's bedroom, but trust me you won't wanna see her she gets kind of angry about people taking her cases. She thinks that it isn't right that you can just take our cases."

"Well she just gonna have to get over it because we can and we will," said Officer Ziva David.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you."

DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, and Moretti follow Gibbs to the victim's bedroom where Moretti notices that his partner is nowhere in sight.

"Where's...what is your partner's name Moretti?" asked Gibbs.

"None of your business. Where's Jess?" asked Moretti to all the people in the room.

"She's in the office right though there," said a CSI who was pointing toward doors in the back of the room.

"Thanks," said Moretti.

They all walked into the room where they see the back of a woman at a desk going through papers. DiNozzo thought he recognized her but he wasn't sure.

"Jess this is Special Agent Gibbs and his team you know their names already," said Moretti.

"How the hell would she know our names already?" asked McGee.

"That doesn't matter," said Jessica with a New York accent.

"Okay tell your people to leave and let our people do their work," said Gibbs.

"Nope," said Jess still with a New York accent.

"What the hell! We have your Chief's word that you would do this without giving us a problem."

"Well that was stupid,"

"Okay why don't you turn around that way I can actual feel like I'm talking to you.

"Nope, I really don't feel like turning," said Jess now going through the top drawer on the desk.

"Jess just make this easy please," said Moretti with a worried tone.

"Okay that's it if you don't turn around I'm going to arrest you for obstruction of justice."

"Jess just turn..." but before he could finish his sentence Jess turned around.

"Look no need to get angry," said Jess.

"Oh my god," said DiNozzo, McGee, and Gibbs under their breath.

"Kate?!" said DiNozzo softly.

"NO!! I'm her identical twin sister Detective Jessica Todd," said Jess without the New York accent and just then she ran out of the run with tears in her eyes.

"Look take the case I'll deal with Jess just don't bother her again you guys bring up to much pain." said Moretti angrily.

"What just happened?" asked Ziva.

"Our partner that Ari killed, Caitlin Todd, that was her sister, Jessica. We didn't know she had a sister let alone an identical twin sister," said DiNozzo sadly.

"Okay well let's just solve this case," said Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Outside the victim's house I was sitting on the sidewalk crying. Moretti walked over and sat beside me without saying a word. Then I put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I tried to...," Moretti started to say but I interrupted him.

"It's okay I know," I said, "it's just that she's my sister and I know she died over two years ago it's just I can't, I can't get over it."

"You will, you'll be okay I promise," said Moretti then Gibbs and his team walk out of the house and up to Moretti and I.

"You said that you worked the other cases like this, right?" asked Gibbs.

"Right? Why?" asked Moretti.

"Well we thought that your information could help us put away a killer," said Gibbs.

"Wait what are you saying you're gonna let us help you. You're gonna let us work the case with you," I said.

"Yep," said DiNozzo.

"Then what are we waiting for lets solve this case," I said while getting up.

"We'll get the files on the other cases from the precinct and we'll meet you at NCIS HQ," said Moretti.

"Okay and we'll go over the case when you get there," said Gibbs.

Then Moretti and I walked over to their car, got in, and drove off, leaving Gibbs and his team at the crime scene.

"Are you really gonna let them work the case with us?" asked McGee.

"Yep," said Gibbs.

"Do you really think Gibbs will let us work with him on this case," said Moretti while driving back to the precinct.

"Yea I do," I said. Although I had my doubts Gibbs didn't like teaming up with people on cases so why wouldn't he mind teaming up with me and Moretti. On the other hand though Gibbs was the type of man that you could trust his word and if he did betray his word you knew that he did everything in his power to keep his word. Let's just hope I was right and that it wasn't some kind of trick to get them off the crime scene god I hate tricks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Moretti and I walked out of the elevator and into bull pen holding boxes filled with files on the Old Decade Serial Killer case.

"Look who has finally arrived," said Tony.

"Sorry, traffic was a bitch," said Moretti.

"You can but the boxes there," said Tony as he pointed to a desk near his.

"Thanks," I finally said as Moretti and I placed the boxes on the desk.

"Gibbs will be up in a minute. He's just with Abby right now but he'll be here," said Tony.

Just then Gibbs walked out of the elevator towards Tony and us.

"You find out the information about the victim?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Of course. Petty Officer Sara James. She was one leave after she nearly died a year and a half ago in Iraq. She has serious problems after it. She had asked for two years worth of leave. Looks like they gave it to her," said Tony.

"She just lost her older brother and she had found out a day before the accident. Most people said the accident wasn't the thing that bothered her it was the fact that her brother died," I added.

"Yea that's right, how did you know that?" asked Tony.

"I have my ways. You know," I said. "We better find this guy and I mean find him soon."

"What do you mean?" asked McGee.

"Haven't you read the papers?" I asked. "He already has his next victim picked out has for a while now and he'll kidnap her in one or two days depending on when the victim was killed."

"Wait how do you know that?" asked Tony.

"Because that's the way it's been with the other five victims. He stalked them for a week or two then about two days after his previous victim was killed he kidnapped his next. He then tortured them for a week, strangled them and brought them back to their house to kill them."

"Wow that's interesting, how did you know all that?" asked McGee.

"There's been five victims McGee we can put two and two together just because we're only cops don't mean we can't solve cases," I said angrily.

"Look I didn't mean...," McGee start to say but Gibbs interrupted him.

"Miss Todd no need to get angry here," said Gibbs.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to go off I say we go down to your morgue and see what your M.E. has to say about the victim."

"Okay, yea let's go down to see Ducky," said Gibbs

"Ducky?" asked Moretti.

"Yea that's their M.E," I said.

Just then I got a bunch of questioning stares from the team. I guess the question was how did I know that? I just don't understand how they forget that I'm the sister of one of their former team mates. I mean come on I look nearly exactly like her how could they forget.

"What? Kate told me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Ducky what have you got," asked Gibbs.

"Well the victim was...," Ducky started to say but once he saw me he stopped, "Kate?!"

"Hello Mr. Mallard. No I'm not Kate," I said

"Ducky, this is Detective Jessica Todd and her partner Detective Daniel Moretti," said Gibbs.

"You can call me Ducky, Miss Todd," said Ducky.

"Thank you Ducky, you can call me Jessica or Jess," I said.

"Good, well since all the new introductions have been given I guess you wanna hear about the victim?"

"Yea," said Gibbs

"The victim was tortured from about a week before she was murdered until she died. No food in her stomach contents so I'm guessing he only gave her water. She had been raped, and torture Gibbs. She was strangled, which knocked her unconscious and then killed at her house."

"Just like the others, damn it," I said.

"Others? How many others?"

"Five."

"Can I see the autopsy files?"

Sure I'll get someone to bring them from upstairs."

"McGee go get the files and Moretti go with him," ordered Gibbs.

"Yes boss," replied McGee and then he left with Moretti.

"I gave Abby some DNA evidence and some other things you know she'll enjoy. You should go see Abby about that," said Ducky.

"I will but first what's the COD?" asked Gibbs

"I thought that was obvious boss," said Tony and in response to that Gibbs slaps him on the back of the head.

"Well you shouldn't go for the obvious Tony, it can deceive you," I said

"That's correct my dear but this time the obvious is what killed her: a GSW to the chest, heart to be more specific, after she was shot in the back. Also she was killed last night in between 2100 and 0030 if that helps any," said Ducky.

"Thanks Duck any more info...," Gibbs started to say but then Ducky interrupted him.

"I know call you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Abby what have you got for me?" asked Gibbs.

"Well Gibbs what how you got for me?" asked Abby staring at a computer screen and Gibbs coming up behind her put a Caf-Pow down on the table. She turned around I'm guessing to give him a hug to say thank you but then she noticed me before hugging Gibbs and started to stare.

"Hi Abby, I'm Detective Jessica Todd, Kate's sister," I said after a few seconds of silence.

"Nice to meet you Jess, I'm...well you already know my name."

"Kate told me about you."

"Strange thing is she never told me about _you_."

"That's not unusual we both do…….did that," I said sadly.

Just then McGee came back from upstairs and they must have already seen Ducky because there was nothing in their hands.

"Abby," Gibbs said quickly and it he sounded a little annoyed, "What have you got for me??"

"Well DNA matches Sara James, which isn't saying much. I ran the killers possible DNA through the system but so far nothing."

"Just like the other five," I stated.

"There are five other victims?" asked Abby.

"Yea I'll see what I can do about getting the evidence from the other crime scenes down here," I said.

"Yea that would be great not that I doubt your people," said Gibbs

"I know," I replied

"Any other evidence?" said Moretti directing the question to me.

"And _you_ are?" asked Abby.

"I'm Detective Daniel Moretti, Jess' partner."

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Abby."

"Same here," replied Moretti

"Other evidence Abby?" asked Gibbs.

"Oh, right. There wasn't much this guy is god Gibbs. I mean really good."

"There was some latex residue on the door handle, _both_ sides"

"How do you know it's not from one of us or someone else at the crime scene this morning?" asked Ziva.

"There was powder. We don't use latex gloves with powder in them," Abby responded.

"That seems like a stupid mistake," said Tony.

"It wasn't a mistake. He wanted us to know it was him that it wasn't anyone else. Abby he used a specific kind of glove, not many people use them. Do you think you could match to the samples found at the other crime scenes as well as the ones we find with the killer?" I asked.

"Possibly. I'm still running a few things I'll let you know about them when I'm done."

"McGee stay here with Abby and help her out with the vic's computer," said Gibbs.

"Okay boss," said McGee.

"Rest of you upstairs," said Gibbs and they rest of us went upstairs with Gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So if she was killed last night then we have a little over a day to stop his bastard before he hurts anyone else," I said.

"Yea, but we have no idea how the killer is. We have no evidence to lead us in a direction of who it could possibly be. I mean the only connection between the victims is their looks," Tony said.

"Well if he was stalking them for at least a week there has to be some sign of him. He can't be that good," said Ziva.

"No, he is that good. He stays in the shadows and it's not like he wears anything that would make him unforgettable or noticeable," I said.

"Okay I don't care how good he thinks he is. Look through the evidence and see if there are any other commonalities between the victims no matter how small," said Gibbs finally and he went upstairs to Director Sheppard's office.

"So, what do you guys think, since you guys have been on the case longer? Is there anything we're missing?" asked Tony.

"I dunno lets just go through the old case files along with what we got from this case and see what we get," I responded.

"Alright fine let's do that I guess but it's gonna be very boring," said Tony.

"Well what do you expect Tony. We're going through files and police files at that they're probably filled with holes," said Ziva.

"Excuse me. What the hell is your problem," I said angrily, "if you don't want the case I'll be happy to take it back from NCIS for you. Lighten your heavy load a little."

"Girls no need for the attitude," said Moretti, "let's just work the case and we can all go home,"

"Your right okay let's get to work," I said and we all got out files from the boxes. Tony and Ziva sat at their desks and Moretti and I sat on the floor in-between their desks.

"Okay, so they are all brunette, with brown eyes, in their late twenties or early thirties, roughly one hundred and twenty pounds, and they all lived and worked in the D.C. area," said Tony breaking the silence after what had seemed like forever but really it was the next day.

"Yep that's about it, nothing else, no other similarities," said Moretti.

"If we don't find him today then he's gonna get her, his gonna kill her," I said.

"We'll find him Jess. I promise we will," said Moretti.

"But when? A week, a month, a year?" I asked sadly.

Just then Gibbs came in with two fresh cups of coffee and everyone looked surprised when he gave one of them to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"I figured you could use one," Gibbs said to me.

"Well you were right. Thanks again," I said.

"So what have you got?" asked Gibbs.

"Nothing," said Tony.

"Well that might not necessarily be true," I said, "See they all lived in the same area, right? Well then they might have been to the same stores, coffee shops, or even the same gyms. We just have to look more at their personal lives then their working lives."

"But didn't you already do that?" asked Tony.

"Well yes and no. We didn't exactly have the man power and there were too many commonalties for us to pursue but..." I started to say.

"You thought we would have enough man power to do that," said Gibbs.

"Well since we're working the case together we might as well use everything that is available to us," I said

"True. Okay we'll get some people on it. Now let's go see what Abby has. Moretti, Ziva, and DiNozzo you all stay here and look through the files again. Jess come with me," said Gibbs and I followed him down to Abby's lab.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Abby what have you got?" asked Gibbs

"Nothing DNA was a bust and her computer didn't look like anything of importance was on it but maybe Moretti could look at it. He might notice something I didn't," said Abby.

"Abby run the DNA against a man named Scott Burnber," I said. Abby just look at me strangely and then looked at Gibbs.

"Just do it Abby," I said annoyed

"Okay," said Abby. She accessed the file and ran the DNA against the man. "Why am I running the DNA against..." but Abby was interrupted from a beep from her computer. "It's match."

"I thought so," I said

"What and you're just mentioning this now," said Gibbs angrily.

"Well it was a long shot. Our victims profile matches his sister's, Sarah Burnber's profile. He was eleven and she was twenty eight. Everyone thought, _knew_ that he had murdered her but there was no proof. Especially since it was twenty-nine years ago and even if there was DNA evidence behind they couldn't use it. Also it was thought that he was in a mental institute for the past twenty-nine years, because he stopped talking after she died. But last week the new boss from the institute just reported him missing. The thing is they said he ran away nearly a year ago," I said

"Stupid idiot," mumbled Gibbs.

"Well reporting him missing was the first thing he did when he became the boss. The older boss didn't want to destroy the credibility of the institute," I said.

"Okay so where is her?"

"No one knows he dropped off the face of the earth."

"Well that's just great."

Why don't you call Moretti so he can come down here to take a look at the computer," said Abby.

"McGee go upstairs and get Moretti but you stay up there and help Ziva," said Gibbs.

"Okay boss," replied McGee and he left the lab.

"So we a least now we know who the killer is now all we have to do is find him," I said and Jacobin came down into the lab.

"McGee said you wanted to see me Gibbs," said Moretti

"Yea help Abby go over the victim's computer and see if anything jumps out at you," said Gibbs and he started to walk out of the lab.

"We know who did it," I said.

"You mean we have proof know," said Moretti and he walked over to the victim's computer. I then followed Gibbs out of the lab and into the elevator. As soon as the elevator started to move Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button. I guess he wanted to talk to me.

"How did you know that the murder was Scott Burnber?" asked Gibbs

"I didn't know for sure it I was just lucky. Some of the older cops had mentioned the similarities between this case and Sarah Burnber's murder."

"So you're not going to tell me the truth then."

"It is the truth," I said. 'Or at least partially the truth', I thought. He then pushed the button again and the elevator started up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gibbs and I both got off the elevator and walked over to Tony and Ziva.

"Tony, find out everything on Scott Burnber and Ziva you find out everything on Sarah Burnber's murder. McGee see if Burnber has any bank accounts and get the records if he does," said Gibbs.

"Who's Scott Burnber?" asked Ziva

"He's the murder," said Gibbs

"How the hell did you find that out?" asked Tony.

"I told Abby to test the DNA from Scott Burnber against the killer's DNA. A lot of cops at the precinct noticed similarities between our case and this case we had years ago. The Sarah Burnber's so I decided to give it a shot," I said.

"Oh," said Tony confused.

"He has no bank records, boss," said McGee.

"Okay just find out anything you can about him. Where he likes to eat, where he lives, and if there is any similarities between his daily life and the victim's," said Gibbs. "Jess why don't you help them."

"Sure thing," I said.

"Where you going, boss?" asked McGee.

"To get a good damn cup of coffee. Is that a problem, McGee," said Gibbs annoyed

"No, boss," said McGee nervously and Gibbs walk away.

"What's his problem?" asked Tony.

"Probably me," I said.

"Why?"

"Oh because I didn't mention the Burnber thing earlier."

"Oh. How long did you know about it?"

"I thought he could be the killer around the third killing but I had no proof so I kept my mouth shut. Look, why don't we just do what he told us to do."

"The Burnber case happened twenty-nine years ago," Ziva finally said.

"Twenty-eight year old Sarah Burnber was murdered by her eleven year old brother Scott but there was no proof he did it. Everyone know he did there just was no proof. Any way it didn't matter he stopped talking after it and was sent to a mental institute somewhere. He escaped a year ago though no one reported til a week ago," I said in response.

"Are you serious?" said Tony.

"About what? The fact he murdered his sister or the fact til no one reported him missing 'til a year ago?"

"Both."

"Well he was angry at his sister supposedly. It was rumored that Sarah wasn't biologically their father's daughter and he hated her for that because she was a daddy's girl and could do no wrong in his eyes. And about the whole missing thing a new boss came in a week ago that's the only reason he was reported Scott missing. The old boss didn't want to taint the institute's reputation."

"Damn."

"Yea I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been days since they figured out who the murderer was, that is was Scott Burnber but we were still nowhere.

"God how the hell could this bastard be this good?" said Tony.

"I don't know, I really don't know," replied Moretti.

"You remember that sighting of him two days ago?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Well I finally found a recording of him in a blue Toyota Tercel. The license plate number 2-4-Bravo-Lima-8-Charlie. We have his vehicle Tony we can find him." said McGee.

"Good going McGeek," said Tony.

Then Gibbs and I came back from updating Director Sheppard. She got very interested in this case but I have no idea why. "We able to narrow the missing persons list from twelve to five," said Tony to Gibbs and me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea it's up on the plasma," said Tony. I walked up to the plasma screen looking at each driver's license basically in the eye.

"We also found the car we put up an APB and we just got a call that said it was at a junk yard. They also said that there was a red substance leaking out of it," said McGee.

"This is her," I said just then.

"What?!" asked Tony confused.

"This girl right here in the middle of the screen, Annabella Roslyn. It's her I know it is."

"How do you know that?" asked Gibbs.

"She looks nearly identical to the sister Gibbs. If you actually look at her features you can tell the others don't really look like it."

"I can see that," said Moretti and Tony nearly at the same time.

"Okay well it doesn't matter we found his car and it sounds like blood is leaking out of the car. That's probably the victim," said McGee.

Just then you could hear me gasp a little. Just then Tony looked at me and then to Moretti. "Jess, Jessica are you okay? What the hell. Shouldn't someone she if she's okay."

"It's happened before," said Moretti walking towards me, "we should let her get out of it on her own. It's best for her."

"Okay?" said both Tony and McGee sounding slightly confused. Then you hear me let out another little gasp and well you could say I'm back on planet Earth.

"You okay?" asked Moretti.

"Yea but they're wrong she's not dead yet and the car it's a set up; it's to draw us away from him," I said a little out of breath.

"Are you sure? Was it a vision?" said Moretti softly.

"Yea I recognized from a picture," I said as I walked over to one of the boxes on Tony's desk shuffling through it.

"What the hell is going on Jess?" asked Gibbs.

"She's not dead yet, Annabella Roslyn, she's not dead," I responded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Gibbs.

"The car it's a set up not a mistake. There is no way he would let us see him in threat car unless it was a set up. He murdered his sister in the family cabin," I said while pulling a picture out and showing it to everyone.

"So what?" said Ziva.

"Each time he murders a girl he is recreating the scene when he murdered his sister but the cabin is out in the middle of nowhere. So he tortures then at the cabin and then kills them at their own houses that way he knows they will be found."

"There is no way in hell could you know this and if the cabin is in the middle of nowhere then how are we going to find it?" asked Tony.

"That's the problem they didn't own the house and they didn't rent it. It was a friend's house and he gave it to them once the mortgage was paid off and he move to Florida."

"How the hell do you know this," said Gibbs angry.

"I just do it doesn't matter how but we have to go up there we have to save her."

"No it makes no sense," said Gibbs

"Yes it does."

"She's telling the truth you have to believe her," said Moretti

"And how the hell do you know that? What, do you just know," said Gibbs still angry. "McGee take her down to interrogation one and put Moretti in the viewing room neither are allowed to leave."

"Yes boss," said McGee and he took Moretti and me down to the interrogation room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, this is Special Agent DiNozzo, and this is Officer David," said Gibbs. "Can you show us were the car is?"

"Sure, I'm Michael Jefferies. I'm the owner but the car was just dumped here last night around two in the morning."

"That is okay just take us to the car. We're going to tow it anyway," said Gibbs as Mr. Jefferies led them to the Toyota Tercel.

"Is this it?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Yep," replied Tony. They all noticed the red liquid leaking from the truck. Gibbs then signaled one of the cops to pop the trunk. Gibbs then fully opened the truck but there was nothing inside except for a letter which said, "If you have found this then you know who I am and what I have done. You stupid cops didn't realize that this was just set up to get you off my tail. I have already taken my new victim, which I have actually had for awhile but you are running out of time for her and my next victim, which is one of your own. Detective Jessica Todd you're running out of time I hope you like your last few days alive."

"Shit!" said Tony.

"How is Jessica his next victim?" said Ziva.

"She looks like Burnber's sister, like all the other victims," said Gibbs.

"We should have just listened to Jess. We shouldn't have assumed that she was lying that she didn't know what she was talking about. We shouldn't have assumed she may have a part in this," said Tony.

"She wasn't making any sense Tony. The way she was talking it sounded like she was either crazy or she knew something that only the killer would know," said Ziva.

"Yea well her sister was one of us! She is one of us! We should have trusted her more and we shouldn't have put her in an interrogation room!" said Tony angrily he didn't know who he was angry at Gibbs or himself.

"Tony you're way out of line," said Ziva.

"No he's right I should have trusted her more she couldn't be the killer she was with us when Annabella Roslyn was kidnapped. We should go back to NCIS headquarters, but take the car it might have been a set up but he might have made a mistake," said Gibbs. "So Ziva you stay with the car and make sure it ends up with Abby soon and not by tomorrow."

"So when we go back to HQ we gonna talk to Jess, boss, or are we gonna interrogate her?" asked Tony somewhat sarcastically but somewhat seriously.

"TONY, I've had enough with that attitude. We're gonna talk to her but in the interrogation room, okay? If we find out she's telling the truth and isn't involved then we're gonna make sure Burnber doesn't hurt her or anyone else," said Gibbs.

"Alright, sorry boss. I know don't say sorry it's a sign of weakness," said Tony.

"Good, at least I don't have to remind you. Alright let's go," said Gibbs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The team exited the elevator after returning to NCIS headquarters and the whole team was completely silent, which was a little unnerving.

"So we going down to interrogation one to talk to Jess or we just gonna sit here with a stupid look on our faces," Tony finally said.

"We're all going down just give me a minute, DiNozzo," said Gibbs angrily. He then went to his desk and pulled something out but no one saw what it was. Then Tony and McGee followed Gibbs down to interrogation one's viewing room.

"Hello, Moretti," said Tony.

"Well it's about time that you got here," said Moretti angrily but also sadly.

"DiNozzo, McGee, you both stay here with Moretti I'm gonna talk to Jess," said Gibbs.

"But boss..." Tony started to say.

"But nothing okay DiNozzo," said Gibbs interrupting Tony. He then walked out of the viewing room and into the interrogation room.

"Good God Gibbs it's about time you got here. Look I know that what I know may seem a little suspicious but..." I started to say but was interrupted by Gibbs.

"A little suspicious Jess you said that you knew where Burnber keeps his victims after he kidnaps them. Then you said the car was a set up and guess what it was there was no body in the car."

"I was right."

"How the hell were you right? How the hell did you know that?"

"You wouldn't believe me, you wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand! Well what I know is that you're a suspect for the murders and if you don't tell me how you knew I'm probably going to have to arrest you."

"You won't believe me," I said sadly.

"Just tell and then I'll tell you if I believe you or not."

"Okay...Well I'm...psychic."

"You're what?!"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"This isn't a matter of me believing or not. It's a matter of understanding."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Alright I don't believe you. That stuff isn't real."

"Gibbs, what the hell!" Just then Moretti walked into the interrogation room with a slightly angered look on his face.

"Look Gibbs I don't know what you believe but Jess...she really is what she says she is. She's shown me she's shown a good amount of people that we work with."

"Moretti get your ass out of here now!"

"Look let her prove it. What's the harm in that? Let her read you, Tony, and McGee's minds."

"Now you are saying she can read minds."

"Look just let her do that. If she's lying well then I guess you can arrest her."

"What?!" I finally said.

"Fine, DiNozzo! McGee! Get in here now! Moretti go to the viewing room." Then Moretti left the interrogation and Tony and McGee entered the room.

"If you don't mind me saying I'll start with McGee, then Tony, and then finally you Gibbs. Okay well you should probably think about something no one knows but make it something that you wouldn't mind them knowing."

"Alright let's get this started," said Tony.

"Alright. McGee. When you were young about six or seven you got lost on the subway only wearing your underwear while holding your rubber ducky. You were scared out of your mind. You were lost for three hours."

"That's right she got it exactly right," said McGee

"Well that sucks for your McGeek," said Tony with a smirk on your face.

"Tony...you don't want me to say that."

"Right okay ummmm give me a minute."

"You walked in on your parents having sex when you were eight. It scared the living crap out of you."

"That's right. I never told anyone that," said Tony and then McGee left of a slight chuckle in which Tony responded with a slap on the back of McGee's head. It was one of those famous Gibbs' slaps Kate told me about.

"Tony!" said Gibbs loudly.

"Sorry boss," replied Tony.

"Okay Gibbs. When you were in the war a buddy of yours got hurt... you went back for him. That, which resulted in you getting hurt and another marine went after you. He got killed saving you and your friend. You blamed yourself though you know it wasn't really your fault. Though you still blame yourself. You think if you had been strong enough you could have saved them both."

"You really are psychic then," said Gibbs softly.

"Yea it's not something that I ever wanted but it's something that I have to live with and deal with."

"Alright let's get out of here we have a case to solve." Gibbs, Tony, McGee and I then walked out of the interrogation room and then joined by Moretti who exited the viewing room. We then went back to the bullpen when Director Sheppard joined us.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What's going on? I heard Jessica Todd was in an interrogation room?" said Director Jenny Sheppard.

"It was nothing, just needed to ask her a few questions about the case...in private," replied Gibbs.

"We anywhere on the Burnber case?" asked Sheppard.

"Jess thinks she knows where he is," said McGee.

"Well Director it's just a hunch...um...just what I believe happened," I said.

"What do you think happened?" asked Sheppard.

"Well he murdered his sister up at the family cabin so it's logically that if he wanted to relive the events he would bring his victims to that cabin."

"But then why does he kill them at their own houses?"

"Well he knows that bodies won't be found if he murders them at the cabin because it's in the middle of nowhere. So he brings them to their own houses so they're discovered and he kills them there because he is a psychopath he wants to strip the security of their own homes away from them. He wants to relive as much of the events as possible but travel hours with a dead body in the truck isn't very pleasant"

"Seems logical. What are you going to do next?" asked Sheppard

"We have to find the cabin. It wasn't owned by the family but the family' friend," said Gibbs.

"Well that shouldn't be to hard," I said.

"What the hell do you mean? I thought you said the family friend is dead and the family didn't actual own the cabin," asked Tony.

"Well that's right but Burnber murdered his sister there so it has to be in the case files," I said.

"Right...McGee get the case files and meet us at the car," said Gibbs.

"Yes, boss," said McGee in reply who then went to his computer and started typing. Gibbs, Tony, Moretti, and I then went into the elevator to get to the cars. We exited the elevator and entered NCIS's parking lot or garage whatever you wanna call it.

"I'm guessing Moretti and I will take our own car and we'll meet you at the cabin," I said.

"Well I doubt all five of us are going to want to be in the same car," said Gibbs.

"No boss it'll just be a little tight that's all," said Tony sarcastically. Just then Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. One of those famous Gibbs' slaps Kate told me about.

"Where the hell is McGee," said Gibbs just as McGee came out of the elevator with Ziva David; god did I hate her, something about her bothered me.

"Hey boss got the address," said McGee as he approached us.

"There was nothing of value in the car. Nothing that could give us any real information," said Ziva.

"I figured as much," I said," so where is the cabin?" I asked and then McGee gave me a piece of paper with the address on it. "Okay we'll meet you guys there," I said as Moretti and I got into the car; him in the driver's and me in the passenger's seat. I handed Moretti the paper and said," Do you know the short cut?"

"Hell yea. I should know it since I taught it to you," said Moretti as he started the car and drove out of the garage with Gibbs following us.

"Just go easy on them," said Tony to Gibbs in their car following us, "you don't want them feeling like you're riding their ass."

"They'll be fine DiNozzo," said Gibbs in response a little annoyed.

"So you gonna go easy on them," I said to Moretti in our car.

"No if they can follow they can follow if they can't they'll just have to find their own way of getting there," said Moretti as he sped up a little.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After a while we lost Gibbs and big surprise we beat them there. We park at the bottom of the road from the cabin so he could spot us. We both got out of the car and I said, "I told you to go easy".

"They'll be here," said Moretti. He was right about ten minutes after we arrived Gibbs pulled up right next to our car. They all got out as well.

"How the hell are you guys here already?" asked Tony.

"I know the streets," said Moretti.

"I thought Gibbs was a crazy driver," said Tony under his breath to McGee, which then prompted another head slap from Gibbs.

"So how are we gonna do this?" I asked Gibbs.

"Give me a minute to think," said Gibbs. He took a few minutes, which then of course got me a little annoyed. Just then I inhaled deeply. I had a vision; it was of Scott Burnber torturing Annabella Roslyn. After the vision ended I took a deep breath out and calmed myself down. I then noticed everyone was staring at me.

"We have to go in now so I hope you came up with an idea," I said to Gibbs.

"Why now?" asked McGee.

"Because McGee I just had a vision of Scott Burnber torturing Annabella Roslyn and I personally won't stand by and let it happen," I said slightly annoyed.

"Okay we go in quietly. DiNozzo, Moretti, and Jess you take the back. McGee, Ziva your with me we'll take the front. Radio me when you get there I'll tell you when to enter," said Gibbs. Gibbs, Tony, Moretti, Ziva, McGee, and I headed up the road in the shadows that way if he was looking through a window he wouldn't see us. Tony, Moretti, and I headed for the back door. I was incredibly nervous, which was odd for me I normally don't get nervous.

"You okay?" asked Moretti.

"Yea lets just do this," I said as we reached the back door. Just then there was a scream and Gibbs said, over the radio, "Now!"

We busted down the door and all screamed, "NCIS". Burnber was there with a knife to Annabella's neck. I was disgusted at the sight she was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. She had been beaten within an inch of her life over and over again. Just then Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva entered the room.

"Put down the knife," screamed Tony.

"No I wont it doesn't matter if you shoot me because I'll have already killed her," said Burnber.

"No we don't wanna do that," I said, "how about I propose a trade".

"What would I want that you have?" asked Burnber.

"Me. I look a lot more like your sister then her don't I...?" I said to Burnber and looked at Moretti.

"Don't Jess," said both Gibbs and Tony.

"You can have me, okay. You let her go and you can have me. We'll let you leave and you can take me where ever you wanna go," I said.

"Jess stop this," said Gibbs

"Gibbs shut up," I said to Gibbs angrily.

"Come on you know you wanna," I said to Burnber and noticed that Moretti wasn't in the room anymore he must have slipped out of the room without anyone noticing. He knew what I was gonna do and I knew what he was gonna do.

"Okay I agree. Come here," said Burnber.

"Jess no," said Tony softly but I walked over to Burnber and grabbed Annabella's arm. I pulled her up once he got up and removed the knife from near her neck and then put it to mine. I pushed her over to Gibbs so she would be safe; at least I hoped she would he safe.

"Now let us leave," said Burnber.

"No!" said Tony

"Tony just do it!" I said.

He walked over to Gibbs out of our way with his gun still aimed at Burnber and as we walked out of the house. We approached a black car by the driver's side; Burnber opened the door, and then shoved me into the car. Just then Moretti came out of nowhere and said, "Let her go Burnber".

"She said I could take her and that's what I'm gonna do," replied Burnber. He then pulled a gun out of his pocket once Moretti started to come closer. Next thing there was a flash, a pop, and a scream.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The scream must have come from Moretti because I felt fine, no dizziness nothing, but there was no numbness either. I had to have been fine but then that meant that Moretti wasn't. He was hurt and it was my fault, this was my plan. We had done this before but it had always gone better. I tried to get out of the car by but I couldn't reach the passenger door. Burnber had grabbed my feet before I could do anything. I screamed, I just screamed. I don't know why I did it I just did. Burnber must have gotten in the car when he grabbed my leg because he started the engine. He then gunned it down the dirt driveway. Once he hit the road I heard gunshots probably from Gibbs' and Tony's guns. Then when Burnber wasn't paying attention I opened the passenger door and jumped out the car but before I could get out of the car he managed to stab my right ankle. I wouldn't recommend jumping out of a moving car it hurts like a bitch but I did it, I jumped out of the car. I tried get up once I stopped rolling but once I tried I just let out another scream. Good God that hurt like a BITCH! I heard someone running down the driveway it was DiNozzo, thank god it was Tony.

"JESS! JESS! Jess where are you," screamed Tony.

"Down here help me Tony," I screamed back. Finally after was seemed like forever Tony found me.

"Hey Jess how are you," asked Tony.

"Well I jumped out of a moving car and I think he stabbed my right ankle," I said painfully.

"Damn it," was the response Tony gave me. We called the police. "Moretti was shot in the leg but he should be fine. Once they come I'll get them to look at you. Are you okay to walk," said Tony and I could have sworn he didn't take a breath while saying all that.

"I think so," I said as I started getting up, which Tony helped me with. I leaned on him as we walked down back to the house. I saw Moretti lying there, bleeding. I wanted to run to him to see if he was okay. To say I was sorry that I didn't mean what happened to happen. Tony must have seen the look on my face because he changed direction and took me straight to Moretti.

"It wasn't your fault," said Tony softly as he put me down next to Moretti.

"Hey what the hell happened to you?" Moretti asked me with a sarcastic tone.

"You know the usual. What's new? I could nearly ask you the same thing," I said in response.

"I didn't know he had a gun. If I had known I would have done it differently."

"I know me too." Everyone was quiet it was just me and Moretti talking, which didn't bother me.

"So I thought you were leaving me for him," said Moretti laughing softly.

"Well I was gonna but I just couldn't leave you," I said laughing with him.

"You shouldn't have done what you did," said Gibbs seriously.

"I know but it seemed like the best thing to do at the time. He wasn't gonna give Annabella up. It was the only way he was gonna do it," I said just as seriously.

"Hey look don't get angry with her we've done this before, quite a few times actually. It normally works but I guess normally the guy isn't hiding another weapon," said Moretti trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yea I know if he had a gun why use a knife. It doesn't make any sense," I said. Then I heard sirens, finally the ambulance was here. Moretti was gonna be okay. Now all we have to do is find Burnber.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Once the ambulance, police officers, and NCIS agents arrived it felt a little crazy, okay more than a little. The paramedics put Moretti into the ambulance and came up to me.

"You should really come with us," said the better looking of the two. A man who was in his mid to late thirties with black hair, piercing dark brown eyes at a little under six foot and roughly one hundred and ninety pounds. The other was a man who looked like he was near retirement with graying brown hair, gray eyes, a beer belly, and was short at five foot seven or eight inches.

"I know but you bandaged me up and I'm good. I have to catch the bad guy. Just look after Moretti."  
"You know we will," he said. I knew both paramedics. They both had been at a good amount of our crime scenes and our police station was next to their fire house. The cops and the firemen/paramedics had a "healthy" completion and friendship. The cuter one's name is Joey Masterson and he was one of the greatest. Him and his "partner" got into the ambulance and drove off. Then I walked over to Gibbs and the rest of the team.

"You should lay off that leg," said Gibbs.

"I'll be fine it's just a flesh wound. It's nothing," I said.

"Burnber's gonna be after her now more than ever boss," said Tony.

"Yea you should go back to your house. Tony you stay with her and make sure nothing happens to her," said Gibbs seriously.

"But Gibbs I wanna help," I said.

"I know but your injured and his gonna be after you. I'll feel better if I know that you're safe, so go home," said Gibbs.

"Alright fine I will. Tony can you drive me to my house? You can use my car," I said.

"Sure that's fine since Gibbs is making me stay with you anyway," said Tony.

"Well you could at least want to stay with me but since you don't I'll just get McGee to."

"NO! That's okay, I'll do it," Tony said as I started to walk away. He caught up to me and when I looked at him he had a smile on his face. We got to my car and I opened the driver's door.

"I thought I was driving," said Tony.

"Right. Sorry habit," I said to Tony as I threw him the keys and he caught them much to my surprise.

"What's with the smile?" asked Tony.

"What smile?" I asked innocently as I stopped smiling. Tony got into the driver's side of the car as I walked around the car and got into the passenger's side. We then drove off down the driveway and to my house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Now why do I feel like I know that address," said Tony looking as if he was actually thinking while driving towards my house.

"Well you should know it. It was my sister's house before she died," I said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Kate's house," Tony said quietly.

"Yea. Look I can understand if you wanna go. You don't have to stay with me I can stay by myself. I'll be okay."

"No I'm supposed to stay with you. Plus it's not like she would mind. I mean not because she's dead but because I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you," said Tony while trying to smile.

"You're right. Look I just wasn't sure how comfortable you would be, I mean I'm not always that comfortable being in there and I've been living there since a few months after Kate died."

"Well that's normal. Should we go inside?" Tony asked.

"Yea let's go," I said as I started to get out of the car. Tony also got out of the car and followed me to the front door. I pulled out the keys and unlocked the door.

"Good I swear sometimes I feel like I have to ask her if it's okay that I come in," I said without opening the door.

"Well that's understandable. I mean it's her house, she's dead, and you can see the dead. I would probably to and I don't see the dead," said Tony. I finally opened the door and waved my hand at Tony saying that it was okay for him to come in.

"It's nice," said Tony after a while of silence.

"Yea well Caitlin had good taste. She picked out most of the stuff but I added some things before and after she died."

"Well the combination of your tastes fits well together," said Tony as he was walking around.

"Thanks. Do you want something to drink?" I asked as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Wow that's Kate with the president. Yea can I have coffee? If you're making it," said Tony.

"Yea that's her with the president and yea I'm making coffee what do you expect I'm a cop," I said in the kitchen. A few minutes later I came out of the kitchen with two cops of coffee and gave one do Tony. He took a sip with a questioning look on his face.

"How did you know how I take it?" said Tony after taking two more sips.

"I can read minds, remember."

"Oh yea."

"You can sit down you know you don't have to ask."

"Right," said Tony and he then walked over to the light brown coach and sat down. I walked over to coach and sat down next to him. I grabbed one of the aqua blue pillows, pulled my feet up onto the coach after taking off my shoes and sat there hugging the pillow in silence. Tony must have been annoyed at the silence as well because he opened his mouth as if to talk but once I turned to him he closed it.

"You gonna not talk to me because I look like Caitlin and we're in her house," I said finally.

"No it's not that. Granted it is a little strange you looking like Kate and sitting on her coach in her house."

"Yea," I said softly.

"But that's not the reason why I'm not talking to you. I just don't know what to say. Basically whenever I talked to Kate I annoyed her."

"Well I don't think she found everything you said annoying."

"Really," said Tony with a questioning tone in his voice.

"Yea she talked about you a lot. Well she talked about all of you a lot. You know I mean the team."

"I never would have guessed that."

"Well she cared about all of you."

"I never would have guessed that either. At least with me anyway."

"She cared about you too Tony," I said in a reassuring tone and turned to look at him. Then all of a sudden Tony and I were kissing. I don't know who leaned in first but we were kissing. A part of me felt that someone else had taken me over when Tony and I started to kiss. We both pulled apart from each over just staring at one another.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Jess..." Tony started to say.

"I know Tony. That shouldn't have happened," I said.

"Yea you're right that shouldn't have happened but you just look so much like her and you can act a lot like her too."

"I know Tony. I'm sorry but it was my fault."

"No. I mean how could it be your fault?"

"Well the whole psychic thing and being Kate's twin...she sort of rubbed off on me. It's almost like...well it's almost like...her feelings and thoughts are a part of me."

"Her feelings and thoughts are a part of you?" said Tony with a confused look on his face.

"It's hard to explain but I know how she felt. I know most of what she felt and thought before she died. So it's almost like that part of me took over."

"Well are you trying to say Kate liked me Jess," Tony said with a smile of his face.

"NO! I mean I don't know for sure. It's really complicated Tony considering you almost died not long before she did. I'm just so confused about it all. I don't exactly know if what are my feelings and what's her's. I have no one to explain to me what I'm going through because real psychics aren't in the phone book and it's hard to weed out the real ones from the fakes."

"Yea I forgot about all that it must be hard."

"It can be. I used to lean on Moretti _and_ Kate before she died. Now I _only_ have Moretti."

"It must have been easier when Kate was alive."

"Yea it was."

"I have a question about you being a psychic...actually its more about Kate and you being psychic,"

"Go ahead and ask I don't mind."

"If you and Kate are identical twin sisters and you're a psychic, how come Kate isn't?"

"She was when we were kids. That's what made it so easy to talk to her about cases that affected me that way. When we were kids we both had a vision, the same one, and it scared Kate. She started to believe that it wasn't real that everything she saw and heard wasn't real. Eventually she lost her abilities."

"But what about you?"

"The vision scared me to just not enough to make me not believe in my abilities actually it made me believe in my abilities more. Strangely enough though she didn't believe in her own abilities she always believed in mine. No matter what I saw or heard she always would believe me and help me through it."

"She was just being a good sister."

"Yea she was a great sister," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry for bringing this all up."

"It's okay. I'm always told that it's good to talk about it." I was surprised Tony didn't ask me what _it_ was. I guess he either knew what I was talking about or at least understood it. It was either that or he didn't want to pry.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tony had gotten tired and went to bed around midnight while I had stayed up for about an hour more before falling asleep on the couch. I woke up to the screeching white noise from that the T.V. I looked at the clock on the fireplace at it read three forty one in the morning. Great it was fucking only a quarter to four in the morning and I had gotten only about three hours of sleep.

"Just fucking great," I said as I got up from the coach and walked into the kitchen. I decided to make myself a cup of coffee since I knew there was no way in hell I was going back to sleep. I dreamt of her death again, Kate's death. God fucking damn it and it had to be though Ari's eyes. I left the kitchen with my piping hot cup of coffee staring down the hallway with my back facing the front door. Just then the door swung open and banged against the wall. I barely had enough time to turn around let alone get my gun from the couch but before he could do anything I managed to push a vase off a table, which broke once it hit the floor. I felt a cord, a cold metal cord rap around my neck.

"You should have known better then to mess with me _Jessie_," said Scott.

"Just…..stop…….please," I said choking on the words, barely getting them out of my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up whore," said Scott. "You're gonna fucking pay for taking that slut away from me. She has to fucking die, she had to."

"W…….why," I said the cord not loosing around my neck

"They were all sluts," said Scott. "They all deserved to die."

"E...eve….even…..yo…your….sis….sister?"

"That bitch especially. She was fucking sleeping with my fucking father, her own goddamn stepfather."

"Sh…..she…did…..didn't…..des….deser……deserve…to…die." He tightened the cord around my neck.

"Let her go Burnber," I heard Tony say but I couldn't barely see him. "Just let her go and we can sort this all out."

"She had to die. She has to pay for what she did," said Scott.

"Look she was just doing her job," said Tony. "Can't blame her for doing that."

"Yes I can" replied Scott. "And I will." She started to tighten the cord around my neck more.

"Sc….Scott…ple…..please….st…..stop…this," I barely breathed out. "Do…… don't…..do…th…this……yo….you….you're….bet….better…..the..

..then…..thi….this."

"Now that's where you're wrong," said Scott.

"Burnber let her go or I will shoot you," said Tony.

"No!" I tried to scream but it was barely a whisper.

"You won't shoot you could hit her," said Scott.

"If I let you go you're gonna kill her but if I take the shot there is only a small chance I'll hit her and an even smaller chance that the shot will kill her," said Tony. He was lying. There was a huge chance he could shot me and if he did it would mostly likely be in my head. I didn't want that.

"You're lying," said Scott confidently,

"No I'm not," said Tony calmly but if you looked in his eyes deep in his eyes you could see the fear. He was terrified. He didn't want to be the reason I died. Kate's sister. Kate's twin. Kate's identical twin. The girl that looks like her, sounds like her, and acts like her.

"Then do it," said Scott still confidently. Then there was a pop, a flash of light and a sharp pain. For a moment I thought I saw Kate. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw her.

"Kate," I said softly before falling to the ground and the blackness of death or unconsciousness took me.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is the last chapter in this story I hope you enjoy and I would really appreciate if you reviewed. Thanks**

**Chapter 19**

I woke up to the sound of someone calling my name, it was Tony, he was shaking me gently.

"Tony you know I'm a heavy sleeper it might take more than that to wake me," I said with a light chuckle towards the end. Tony laughed lightly.

"Next time I'll poor cold water on your face and slap you til you wake up," said Tony.

"Oh kinky Tony," I replied. "Although we don't know each other that well so maybe we should start off with a couple of drinks first." Tony laughed some more and so did I. It was then I realized how much my neck and throat hurt. "Damn it." I placed a hand to my neck and felt warm liquid.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tony asked quickly. I looked up at Tony who was sitting next to me as I lay on the floor. I showed him my hand, which was stained red from the blood. "God damn it I didn't realize it was that bad."

"It really isn't that bad just a small cut," I replied. "How's Burnber?"

"Dead," Tony replied. "A bullet to the head will do that to a person you know."

"Really, never would have guessed it," I said sarcastically. I could hear the sound of sirens nearby.

"That'll be the ambulance," said Tony. "Gibbs and the team are on their way as well and they're bringing Moretti with them."

"That's good," I said quietly. "You know I'm not that badly hurt. If you just help me up I could take a look at my neck and I probably won't need that ambulance."

"You are not getting up and you are going to a hospital, okay," said Tony seriously.

"If you don't help me up then I'll just get up on my own," I replied and started to get up but nearly fell because I got dizzy.

"Okay I'll help you up," said Tony. "We don't want to you to hit your head and die after I just saved you from the madman's clutches." Tony started to help me up and helped me walk towards a mirror hanging on the wall about ten feet away.

"Ya see it ain't that bad I've had worse and have not gone to the hospital," I said

"You're kidding, aren't you?" asked Tony.

"No," I replied. "Granted those times were when I was undercover and going to a hospital would have caused problems but I still survived."

"Once the ambulance gets here your going to a hospital," said Tony extremely seriously. He was going to back down so I guess I was going to the hospital. Just then the front door opened and Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva walked in followed by the EMTs.

"Howdy fellas, look I'm fine, I don't need to be looked at," I said confidently.

"Yea, yea Jess," replied the taller EMT, Mark. "I've heard that one before and you nearly died from a gunshot wound then so I'm sorry but I won't be taken your word for it." He started to look over the wound on my neck while the other was rummaging in one of their packs. He placed something on my neck and moved my hand to my neck to press down on it. "We gotta take you to the hospital Jess."

"Come on Mark," I said nicely.

"Come on Jess let's get in the ambulance," said Mark and I gave him a look that said I-wanna-kill-you-right-now. "Play nice. The sooner you get there the sooner you can leave."

"Alright fine, just give me a minute to talk to them," I said as I looked towards Tony and Gibbs.

"Okay be back in a minute," replied Mark and he got up to talk to his "partner" Bobby.

"So you're going to the hospital?" asked Tony.

"Yea Mark asked nicely so I decided I would go," I said sarcastically.

"So Burnber's dead," said McGee.

"So I guess that's it then case closes," said Tony.

"Yep cased closed," I replied. "So looks like I won't be seeing you guys again."

"Yea looks that way," Tony and him, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs walked away from me and out of the house.

"Yea right," I said sarcastically to myself. "We'll be seeing each other again," I said to myself again but this time I was completely serious.


End file.
